The Chronicles Of Life And Death
by bloddyrist666
Summary: we wrote a story please review
1. Chapter 1

Da cromicals of lif n deth1!

Bi bloddyrists666 n bloddyteers666

Auithers note: hi guys dis is ma now story. Fangs 2 ma jf raven (u rox bish!) justen u rt da lov of ma lif u rox 2!1121! 666

Chapter 1

Hi me name is sCARLET Grey'ness consumption robein lane. I go 2 mgick schl in England wif ma bff. Her nam is petunia goffik epoona smith (RAVEN DIAS IS U))) and shee is in slitnerin lik me!112 we wuz outsid the schl and it wuz rainin. It wuz rainin n snowin at da same tiome. We wuz on our way to poshuns class. Wen we got their profezor snap glared at us cos we was goffick. We sat down at our chairz and we wuz next 2 eachother. Britney da fokin prep stared at us so i put up me middle figner at her. "stop it" sed snap. We egnord him cos he wiz a pedo. "fuk of u r a pedo" i sed. Petunia smilled at me n opend her rod eys dat she wiz werin red contact lenszes un. "how dare u" said dnap. Snaap came to us n got out his wound. I alzo got my waund. We faut. Petunia faut Britney the fukin prep. All da sliberins cheerd me cos we wuz goffik n all da fokien griffindower prepz bood. Sudendnly the headteecher rans in. "wat da hell are u doin u motherfukers?1" sed dumblydor. "cos Britney is a fukin prep! N ur a pozzer!" i sed. "alrite den, fine. Dublidore sed." "DETENSHUN!" shouted snap.

Auithers not: is it gd? Plz tel me!2121


	2. Chapter 2

Chpater 2

Aunthoers not: stp flaming the story if u dnt like it u r a prep n u can fuuuuuk of. Fangs ashun to ma bff raven for helping me wif das try u rok bish 666 mcr rox!11!21!

"" petunia yielded. Then she punched briney. Suddenly a fokin hottie ran in. I was like omg. It was... DIABLO! That wuznt his real nam. He used to b called ronn but den his dad ccomitted to suicide n he wuz kidnapped as a bby n he uz derprezzed n his real surnam be shmitt. "what the fuk is goin on?" he asked. R55. "hi" i sed. "hi" he sed bak, all shy like. Snap put biablo in detenshun 2. In destination i sed "r u gfoin 2 da mcr condcert in hogssmedey l8tre/?" he said "yeah i luv dem do u wanna go wif me?" ok i sed. Dann i herd snap say "u can go" so i went. Petunya was waetin outsid cos sh hid in the form rom n not go 2 detenshun. "wuz u talkin to Diablo?" she ased. "ja, so?" i said all secreshiv. Den Diablo walked out of da clarroom. "sse u 4 da conchert! Diabolo daid "ill pik u up 2nite!" den he went. Me n petunia went to teh slithernin common room where there wuz possters and mosic was playing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapster 3

Autors not: stp flaming da storyk, im not updating til i gt 5 god revows,, so fuk off i u donut lik ma story u r a prep!"!2! 666

I wuz getting redy 4 da mcr concert n i put on some blak eyeliner n lipstic n mascrara n i did ma har jut lik amy lee in gong undern. (if u don't no hoo she is get da fuk out prep) i put on a blalk skit wif lave all ov3re it n a blak n hot pink top wif all dis corset stuff n mcr lyrica all ofer it. Den petunia walked in. She sed 'u look kawaii bish' i sad fangs. ''r u ready for da concerts?" she asked. "ya" i grinnd. "were is Diablo?" she shouted. " i dunno" i moande. ''do u lik him?" she muttered. "NO I SO FUKIN DONT!112" i yelled. Den Diablo ran in. ''wha the fuk is goin on?" he screamed. "o notin i sed lets go to da concert!" i whispered. "bey!" sed petunhia cos she coodnt come cos she was goin to the good chraloote consert insted, wich wuz nt in hogsmeme. "biy" I sed. We ther wuz a bz. It wux blk n red n goffik n da nubmrplat sed 666 n on daa bck it sed tara. Omg I sed cos the bz wuz so cool n goffick. "mi uckle Cornelio fuge bort it 4 me" Diabolo sed all proud lik. "lets get on the bz 2 go 2 da concher" he sed, so I got on th bus.


	4. Chapter 4

Chaapte 4

Auhors noote: stp planin da sty if u du den ur a prep n I can foooooooouuk of!1 raven fangs 4 hlepin wit da stry u rok mcr roks 666

The buz woz empty and wen we got 2 mogsmede it floo ova da crowd so me n Diablo cood stand at da front. Gerad was sush a fokin hotte dat all I cud do wus strare at im. Omg I sed he is sooooooooooo fit I sed den Diablo was depressed. Den Gerard stated 2 sing. Nanananananananananana he singed. We al got up n moshed. Me n Diablo frenchd. While moshig. We luvd gerads sexexy voic. Dialbo luvs him 2. Hes bi (rnt bi guys so hoooot!11!) den he changed song 2 helena ( i dnt own da lyriz for da sings) "watz da worst thing i coud say, things r better if i stay, so long n goodnite, so long not goodnit.'' He siged. E wer so fukin happydat we hd com 2 da consert 2geter. Den mcr asked 4 sum1 2 cum on stage n sing wif dem nd a stupid fukin prep got up n didn no da wurdz. Dey pshed her of da stag. Den Diablo went up. He sing wit dem. ''dey gon cleen up ur locks wif all da lies n da bk 2 make a miracle ot of u!" den da audience sanged in 2. "DEY SED ALL TENAJERS SCAR DA LIVIN SHIT OUT OF ME!" diablos voicee wuz so fokien gud he sunded like a petagram between gerad way n amy lei. I was like omg. Den dey asked if diabo had a gf. Hes aid yes. I wuz so fokin jellus! Den he sed her nam is...,. ScARLET Grey'ness consumption robein lane!121!


	5. Chapter 5

Chpater 5

AN: stp faloming!22 im sory I havnut uptaded in a wile but iwux busy lols ravne fandgs for to thelp!111 u rok!11

I was hapy. Diablo swed i wus his gf. Den mcr saided dat ''diablo ur gf shood cum up 2" ik was like omg. Den diabol jumped off da stage n on2 da prep n steped on her nd grabed me arm n we went 2 da stag. I tk da microfon n sang to da end wif Diablo n gerad n all of the rest of mcr playd music. I sound lik amy kee cos i hav a band called xhot[pinknblakgoffikrose666x. Den all da audience johned in wif da chorus nd so did petunia. Diablol puled her up 2 da stage 2. We al dansed. In the mospit briney da fukin prep was ben trampld by all da goffik people wik was gd cos she wuz a fukin preppozzer. Me n diabol freenched in frnt of everyone. Dey cheerd and we wuz singin da end of da song. Petunia sed lets go hom ow, n we did.


	6. Chapter 6

Chpater 6  
AN: stp flaimg u feking perpz!"! if u dnt like da stry den fooooooooooooooooooooook of! Raven u rok bish mcr rox 666

At da skul I pot on a blak dres dat I used 4 pajamas n I put on a blak mascara n eleyner n lipshtick n high hells (geddit cos im a stanist). Den croca warped in. 'he' he sed. Hi Diablo" I des back flirtily. "heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy." He screamed. I locked out pf da windew n I say dnap n loopin loking at me cos they wer perverts n dey wer flimin wif a pink n white camrap!1111 dobialo grabed his nife n I grab my gunwand. Diblo shot dem wif green lite a gazillion tins n we started scramming n dey fell of da brums. Den I stabed them 666 times (geddid cos im FGOFIK!11111111111) den dey screamd n ther wuz blod so I drinkd it. (im a vampire lol has anywon seen twilit its soooooooooooooo gut n also pirahanas 3d talyer lauter is sooooooo fokin hoer but nort too mush cos hes nt goffin lik geraad way n gerad is OMG FITTER DAN EVRYONE!111111) 2TARA!" shooted punetya. She stabed loopin agen cos she wuz crazy in a gud way n she drank is blod. Den dumbliesdre ran in. "scralotte I hav sum news abot….. !"2211

AN: if u lik it ur a goffick persom n u r cool.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapters 7

Fangs foNauthors auto: r da gud rev ews al u kewl goffik oeople . raven fands 4 da help hav u seen ma ipod bish u rock gurl!111 666 ps sotty I havnut updatered Im a wile, I had ma ezzamz n I dink I got n a+ in elnglish lol yay n math lpools

Da next day I wok up in ma cofine. Snap n lupin wer gong to st mangos co s they wer perverts n pedos I put on a blak skirt wif mcr liriks on n a blak dress wif al;l this corset stuf that shows of ma bobs. Den putenaya got up n she wuz werin a big tshit she wuz used 4 for da pajamas n it was n good chralote tshitr n she had makupe m shoos on on but then she got canfed n wor a blak top dat had al dis lace stuff on da bak n sides n front n top n bottom n then she was wering a skirt dat had god cgraloote liriks on it n goffick boots dat cam up 2 your thighs n TONS of eyeliners n masrac n makeup. She smiled at me n opend her crimson eyes. 'bish how wuz ur mcr conert? Da good chraloote wun wuz cool but i bet da mcr 1 wuz beta!1!1' she sed. 'it wuz cool, bih, i sed, me n dibol went on da stage n sang wif demn den cool goffik people moshd on brinety da fukin prep!11!111" "col!" sed penutya! "oh n diabolo sed i wuz his gf!" i shouted as i pt on ma lipshkit. "omg dats sooooo kawai!" she grimmed. "ikr lol?" i lolled. Den i changed ma mind aboot ma cloths n decished 2 get changed. I put on a lack corset ythingy wit a black skrit wif all dis lace n red lace n i put on ma makyup agen cos it cam off. "oh, now u hav a diferent skirt no!" sed petunia, "now i hav 2 get changed 2!" she lughed. She ut on blakskirt n top wit lace n hotpink pouffy stuff omn in n lak combat booots day were allgoffik,. 'now we shod go 2 lesons." I sed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapel 8: da next concetrt

ANNE: fuk u raven u fokieng bish prep i cnt belev u defended hilry dufe n her stupid blond face n rihane! Fangs 2 Taylor da xxgpffickprepxx 4 da hlep wif da struy n da spelin! U rok bish!111111112111! 666

We went 2 lezons. We had chemastronomy. It was in da gofik towar. It waz pinted blak wif goggik red bloldstains lol,. On da way we saw a pozzer 4 a consert in hogsmedy n it wuz 2nit, so i wuz lik omg. I wunted dracocoto tak me. Denn i saw Amy walkin 2wards us (i wuz not walking wif penutya cos shes a fukin prep). "omg hi ma vishes!" she sed. "omg hi i sed!111 btw ignor penutya cos she is a fukin prep!" i sed 2 her pointin at raven who wuz next 2 me. Petunia glaned at me so me n amy pushed her off da towar. ''do u wana go 2dagood chratoole conset in town 2nite wif dracablo?" she asled. Ya i sed hugging diabolo. Den we went bak 2our rooms to get ready 4 da concert. I pot on a blak dress that showed off my clearedge n had lace n corset stuff on it. Den amyutya put on ma black drezz dat had red lass stuf on it n went down to ur thig

s n loads of maleup. "omg u hav da sam name as amy lei1" i gasped. 'omg yeh i doo!' she scremed. We wemt to diablos. 'cum in' he sed. We got on his fliing goffik bus. On da way 2 da concert we sat on da goffick bus. We ot 2 da concest n god on da stag as we wuz gonna play at da concerst cos i hav a band called xhot[pinknblakgoffikrose666x. Den all da audience johned in wif da chorus nd so did petunia. Den linkin park apeared 2. "hi" dey sed. "hi i sed bak sixily.'' 'we're gona peform now bish' sed linkin parok. "ok id sed" cos they wer playin at da concert 2 but b4for me n ma band. Dey got on da stage n singed ''so i let go waching u tur n ur bak lik u always do'' they singed (i donut own da lirikiks) i stud ther n locked at dem sexexily cos dey wer such fokin hotties. Den d ey finished n ma

band went up n sang sum mcr. Da chrowd lovd it n sang along wit da chorus. Den penutya got on stage. "amy is ma best frond i sed hugin her. '' den gerad sed 'ur friend can sing 2' . cood chriloutte bagan 2 play. 'omgt danks' i sed. Suddebly da band took of da markxs. It wuz...EVINEZZENZ!11111219. cood chriloutte bagan 2 play. 'omgt danks' i sed. Suddebly da band took of da markxs. It wuz...SRIUS BLAK BUT HIS NAM WAS SRIUS PINK KOZ HE WUZ NT goffik!1121.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Authors Note: Fuck you Taylor, you suck! Thanks for the help with my spelling and grammar and language, GothicChick, you rock girl! Raven, you suck too! My Chemical Romance rocks! Stop giving the story bad reviews, you fucking preps!

"Oh my gosh, I cannot believe that you have crashed our concert!" Gerard Way yelled, waving his wand. "Yeah!" I shouted, pointing my wand as well. Sirius Pink stood up and ran off, but not after he had shot the entire crowd with a gun he had been hiding. He did not shoot me, Amy, Petunia (who is a fucking prep and should have been shot, but still) Diablo, Good Charlotte, Linkin Park or My Chemical Romance. "Oh bother!" I yelled in dismay. "We must go and find him!" shouted Diablo. Suddenly Dumbledore appeared on a broom. "What is going on here?" he asked, "What happened to Good Charlotte?" "Oh, never mind that!" Amy yelled, "Where did Sirius Pink go?" "He ran off!" said Gerard Way. "Children!" Dumbledore shouted. "It is too dangerous! We must go back to the castle!" "Can we come too?" asked Good Charlotte. "And us!" asked My Chemical Romance. "And us!" shouted Linkin Park. "Ok!" said Dumbledore. Everyone got on the gothic bus which drove back to school. I was sitting between Mikey and Frank, and Gerard sat behind me. Ray sat next to Gerard and Diablo sat next to him. Good Charlotte and Linkin Park were sitting with Petunia and Amy at the back. Dumbledore sat next to the driver, who was called Massimo. We had to stop at a bus stop to pick up some more gothic people from the concert. "Hello, guys." The gothic people said to us, looking quite depressed. They sat at the back too. "It is too crowded down here!" said Amy, "Do you want to go upstairs to the second deck?" Petunia and Amy went up the stairs followed by Good Charlotte and Linkin Park and all of the gothic moshers from the concert. Diablo came and sat next to me. "Hi babe." He said. "Hey." I said back all sexy-like. My Chemical Romance suddenly got up and walked upstairs too. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?" I shouted angrily. However, Gerard, Mikey and the others paid no attention to me and just left. Then the bus arrived at the school. Me, Diablo, Amy, Petunia, Dumbledore, Massimo, Good Charlotte, Linkin Park and My Chemical Romance all got off. We went into the school.


	10. Chapter 10

Cgaoter 10

Autres notte: goffikchik fuck u!11 taylor fuck u!11 Prepz fuik uUuuuuu!11q12111111 raven plz do dis!1111 I mus u gurl I promis 2 get u a nu poter is u gif me bak ma ipod1 perpz ztop flaming U SUCK das try. Im sory 4 not update I wiz derpessd lolz mcr rox 666

We went 2 da geart hall n so did gc, mcr n linkinne park. Dey went 2 dere rooms. I nwent 2 mine. Den Diablo wnt 2 ma rm derprezzdly. I staid in da greet hall cuz dumblydork wanted 2 tlak 2 me. "ok scralot i hath sumfin 2 tell u. But frist u must tlak 2 da old chosn 1, Eboby (geddit lik enoby?) Dark'ness Dementia Raven way (geddit lik gerad)." "okiwill." I sed walking 2 eboys rom. Enoby was wrein a blak drez\ wof all dias corchit stuf pn it n lacer n blak fishnets n blaak combot boot. "omg wtf u r goffick com in!111" she sed/ she wuz moshin 2 helena n werin a blak drez\ wof all dias corchit stuf pn it n lacer n blak fishnets n blaak combot boot. "omg wtf." I luv dis song u sed. "i no its soooooooooo kewl n goffik ist it'?" nyway dumbledork told me 3 come 2 talk 22 u ." "oh ya is cos u hav 2 giv u dis" she gav me a nife. "u must stap srius pink wif it so he wiLL DIe. " she sed n i sed k fangs den i left den i went 2 da rooms dat da bands wer stying in cos they left their insumets on da buz. "dis i sed. Omg fangs dey sed n gerad was a major fokinn hottie lik alwas. Den dey sed fangs. I sed ur welcome. Omg fangs dey sed n gerad was a major fokinn hottie lik alwas. Den dey sed fangs. I sed ur welcome.  
"fangs nyway" det sed. "du u wanna play at da nezxt consert?" "OMG YA" "kl fangs" dey sed. "fangs i sed" ur welcome i sed.


	11. Chapter 11

Vhapters 11

Autopers not: raven u rok bish im sory i called u a prep ur not u rok bish!11111111 plz do dis!11 prepez stp flaming da stry u suk u suk u can fooooooooooooooooook off cos u suk n ur jeeluz n u suck so stp flaming da stry! mcr rox 666111111111111

I wernt 2 ma rom wer Diablo wuz. 2hey scralet2 he sed. Hi i sed bak flirtly. Do u wanna watch a flim? He asked? 111 omg lok underworld?2 i sed. Ya surrre he seeded. We put da flim on n i put on blak mscararara n eylinar n mascara n eye shadow n fondtain un lipschtick n blak hair. Den we put on da flik. We tkalke3d in silence thru da fi lm. Den da film finitoed. Ong i luvvvvvvvvvvv dat filmi sed. Me 2 i sed. Den i went outsid. Outdid wus gerad mikey frank ray n penutya hoo is NUT A PREp (raven dis is u) n wus relly pretty wif big bobsa n evrythin. Hey i sed. Hey dey all sed. Den Diablo camel? He wus sossssss sexexexy dat i strared. Hey he sed. Hey dey all sed. Hey i ded. Whatcha doin he asked. Nufin we al sed seductively. K den bye he sed n he went. I wus so fokun apy dad me frends wer mcr hoo rox. We stoodfef outsid n it wuz cold. I huged gerad derprezzdly. We stood dere n silence talkd. Fuck dublindork sed wlakin in lik a prep! Wtf do u won't? Asked me n gerad n penutya n ray n frank n mikey n evry1 else. Amy da fukin prep walkd in so me n geragerad n penutya n ray n frank n mikey n evry1 else. Put der middle fingers uup at not dublinadorka coz he is a fukin prep 2. Anywubliadt dor sed pontificating at me, I ned to spocko 2 u taScarlet! Boat were chilin sed penutya. I don't care (I promis) dumblidor sed. U goy it RONG U FokiN pOSER1! Sed i. and den it wuz rainin so dumblinadorkadubildorek went insid 2 burn his hare. I flowed derpressledly. Den mcr flowered me n we ran froo da skull derpezedly n den pentuyaayaya tripede over a flower-port.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapatti 12:

An: STOOOOOOOOP FLAAAAAAAMIN DAR STORYO!11111121 IF U DINOT

I went 2 da LIK DA STRY FOOK OF1 cormen rom wif ma frinds. "where do u fink were goin?1" askd penutya n amy lee. "im gong 2 da cornen rom1 com wif me!1" "kay i sed" i sed. We wnt 2 da cormenno rom cos dats were dublime wz gong. In da commando rm dum blidok sed 2 us "taenoscarlet i haf to tell u somin. U wis kidnaped as a baby n ur reel parents wer... SRIUS PINK N VOLKSIMORT!111111111" "OMG WTF NOOOOOOOO1" I SED derpressd cos normly i lik bi giys cos der so hott but dey wer bofe fokin preps. But den hargride flew n. "enoby, eboby, i hafto tell u about da excrete." "Wot seekret?" evry1 shotued. "da secrete... IS IM POSESZED!" "OMGWTFWTF?" sed every11. "dats tru, im posezed." Haagrid sed sadly. "by wat?" sed meself. "bi... SRUIS PINK!1" ebvery1 shouted in silenze cos dey were schokeds. "omfg noo" sed. SUDENLYDY hargird wuz pozezzed! I saw a preppy man wif pink cloths n hair in mi hed. OMG i sed n i fell ovary. "fok.! Gerad sed." NOO I WILL SAVE U TARA" sed tacroca. I wuz so fokn happy.


End file.
